Semi yang Memerah
by Jeevas Misa LawlietRiver Keehl
Summary: Biarkan waktu cepat berlalu agar dia bisa selalu di sampingku...  bersamaku dan terus melihatnya bisa tersenyum bahagia...  aku mencintai mereka...  walau banyak yang tak bisa kukatakan sejujurnya pada mereka...


Disclaimer:Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

Author:Jeevas Misa LawlietRiver Keehl

Genre:Love,humor,Friendship,life

Warning:ini bin ajaib,ghajhew,hehehe...

Mohon comentnya ya semuaaaa,,,!^^

**SEMI YANG MEMERAH**

PART I

Di pagi musim semi yang indah. Mata seorang gadis juga menggurkan air yang tlah perih diambil luka karena suara semerdu janji tak lagi penting itulah merah bagai suara hatiku yang tak semilir angin membelai rambut merahku yang panjang,kenangan terburukku ingin ku hempaskan ke langit awan.

Aku masih sangat ingat,betapa gembiranya hatiku saat yang sudah tak bisa diungkapan dengan kata-kata cinta datang,hati seakan berdetak tanpa henti,namun bila saat cinta pergi,remuklah hati ini.

Berawal dari mara malam Natal yang dingin,cinta itu sudah mulai saat itu aku menyangkal bahwa aku menyukai seseorang,tapi apa dayalah aku.

Hari itu,jauh sebelum mara malam Natal tiba,aku dan Ino yang tinggal satu desa,menghadiri latihan koreografi di gereja kami,"Kiriga Bible".

"Hey Karin-chan,pinjam handphonemu sebentar saja dong!" Kata Ino memelan.

"Hm?handphone?" Tanyaku sambil mengunyah nasi yang kumakan.

"Iya,aku mau lihat-lihat foto yang kau ambil tadi!" Terangnya padaku.

"Okay,tapi jangan lihat _Sms-_nya,lho!." Kataku sambil memberikan handphoneku padanya.

"Huahahahaha,,,maybe!" Katanya begitu aneh -_-.

-skip time-

Saat kami berdua berjalan pulang,aku teringat satu aku menatap langit,yang teringat hanyalah ini yang namanya cinta?.

"pi,,pi,,pi,," Tiba-tiba handphoneku berbunyi.

"Eh,,dia lagi?" Kataku itu sama sekali belum kuakui rasa sukaku saat itu aku masih menyukai orang lain.

"Karin-chan,kau tidak baca _Sms_-nya?"

"Tidak!, nanti saja." Jawabku sambil tersenyum memerah.

Langkah kaki yang menghentak tanah,adalah hidupku yang penuh tekanan namun kan selalu kulalui dengan senyuman dan keceriaan,walau kupercaya cinta itu tidak bisa kudapat untuk saat salju dingin menutup hati dunia.

Saat sampai di rumah,aku langsung melihat beberapa pesan tidak tahu cara pemikirannya,apa dia menyukaiku ataukah hanya sekedar ingin dekat denganku?. Namun yang pasti,aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik walaupun sebenarnya dia lebih tua daripada aku.

-skip time-

Keesokan harinya,saat sore bersama Ino berangkat sekolah bersama.'Kiriga First High School' ,itulah nama sekolah tempat kami menuntun ilmu bersama dengan anak-anak ,mudah bergaul,polos,dan aneh,itulah aku yang mereka semua banyak temanku yang berkata,aku cukup populer dikalangan guru dan sendiri bahkan tidak menyadari hal itu,aku senang sekali kalau kenyataannya begitu.

Mencoba untuk tidak membenci seseorang,bagiku adalah pelajaran yang sangat bertahun-tahun untuk tidak merasakan benci pada orang lain,terutama orang yang menyakiti orang yang kita ,namaku adalah keindahan bagi banyak orang,walau umurku masih 14 tahun,tapi aku sudah banyak sekali mengalami berbagai itulah yang membuatku selalu tegar selama dalam diriku ini,seseorang dari masa lalu tinggal dalam diriku.

"Ding,dong,ding,dong..."

Lonceng sekolah pun berbunyi.

"Karin-chan,kelihatannya lesu sekali?, ada apa?, apa ada masalah?" Tanya sahabatku yang lain,Temari-chan.

"Ho?,apa iya?"

"Jiiiaahhh,,ini anak oonnya kumat lagi deh!" Katanya sambil berekspresi aneh.

"Hehehe,maaf!,soalnya saya lagi..."

"Memikirkan Uta..." Sambung Tenten-chan,yang memang dekat dia yang tahu rahasiaku mengenai orang yang membuatku harus menyangkal peraaan aku takut dia membeberkan semuanya,aku segera menyekap mulutnya.

"Sssttt,,diiiaammm..!" Bisikku begitu pelan pada Tenten.

"Waahhh,,maaf ya,Utakata..!.Ops!" Katanya tanpa sadar menyebut namanya.

-Gubrak- -_-

"Oooo,,namanya Utakata?.Hahaha,ketahuan deh!." Kata teman-teman sambil tertawa.

-Skip time-

Setelah itu,teman-teman mulai bertanya tentang terpaksa menceritakannya,hatiku sungguh damai dan yang tidak terlalu dekat dengannya,hanya sepintas tahu bahwa dia anak yang baik hati dan lucu.

"Jadi dia anak laki-laki yang kau kenal lewat teritoring yang kau ikuti di Konoha High School?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"I,iya..!" Jawabku gugup.

"Karin-chan menyukainya bukan?"Kata Temari menyambung.

"Hmmm,,,entahlah!."Jawabku bimbang.

"Kita jadi penasaran wajah Utakata-san!"

"Iya benar!".Semuanya menjadi penasaran pada Utakata.

"Tidaaakkk..!" Tiba-tiba aku berteriak keras.

"Karin-chan?"

"Tidaakkk,,baterai handphone saya habis,jadinya lowbat!"

-Gubrak-

"Woii,,Tsunade-sama dataangg!" Teriak Kiba sambil berlarian kesana-kemari.

Tsunade-sama adalah wali kelas 8-E,dia dikenal sebagai guru besar di berbagai wilayah,termasuk Konoha,tempat tinggal Utakata.

"Kiba!" Bentak Tsunade-sama pada Kiba.

"Wahahaha,,Kiba pasti dihukum..!" Kata Omoi tertawa.

"Ini 5 yen,belikan aku sake!." Perintah Tsunade-sama pada Kiba.

"Haaahhh,,ternyata cuma disuruh beli sake sama nenek tua ini!" Kata Kiba mengeluarkan kata-kata terlarang dengan santainya.

"Huuaa,,Tsunade-sama memeraahhh...!" Kata Ino.

"Kibaaaa!.Keluar kelas dan berdiri di depan tiang bedera sampai pulaannnggg!" Perintah Tsunade-sama sambil mengeluarkan api di auranya.

"Woahahahaha,,,,"

Saat lonceng pulang berbunyi,tiba-tiba Sasori-san muncul di -san adalah kakak kandungku,walau kami tidak tinggal serumah,tapi dia begitu menjagaku.

"Nii-san?, ada perlu apa sampai menjemputku kesini?"Tanyaku berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ikut aku!" Katanya menggandeng tanganku.

"Ah,kita mau pergi kemana?" Tanyaku yang sudah berada dalam mobil.

"Ibu menyuruhku mengantarkanmu ke Konoha!. Kamu ikut teritoring disana 'kan?" Katanya dengan lembut.

"Iya,tapi aku sama sekali tidak berniat ada disana!.Disana orangnya aneh semua, kalau bertanya padaku seperti mewawancarai saja." Terangku.

"Hahahaha,, itu artinya mereka pula kau hanya merasa belum dekat dengan mereka saja!."

"Hehehe,,terserah Nii-san saja lah!".

.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di Konoha Teritoring High School,Sasori-san berpesan bahwa nanti setelah pulang mengikuti teritoring,aku disuruh ke rumahnya terlebih dulu.

Dengan perasaan berdebar seperti biasa,aku memasuki kelas terlambat,aku mencoba untuk tetap santai,dan berpikir ini hanya teritoring ketika aku masuk...

"Wadduuuhhhh,, harga diri,harga diri..!.Huahahahahaha...!" Teriak semua anak laki-laki yang membuatku itu juga,saat aku memandang Utakata,diapun juga memandangku dengan senyuman lucu.

"Hinata-chan,anak-anak aneh itu kenapa?" Tanyaku pada Hinata yang selalu bersamaku.

"Hihihi,tadi mereka bertanding,apa kamu masuk teritoring apa tidak?.Utakata dan yang lainnya memilih jawaban 'iya', sedangkan Chouji memilih jawaban 'tidak'!.

Tapi untung kamu masuk?" Terangnya padaku sambil tertawa.

"Oh,hahaha!" Aku yang semula sedang _bad mood,_jadi ikut tertawa.

Tiba-tiba Kakashi-sama,guru Bahasa Inggris kami itu juga,kami semua berperang untuk mendapatkan poin terbentuk 2 kubu,kubu laki-laki atau sebutannya 'Boys Moon' , dan kubu perempuan atau 'Lovely Girls'.

Namun pada akhirnya kubu kami para perempuan yang menang.

Lalu lonceng pulang pun akhirnya saat aku berjalan mengambil tasku di luar kelas,Utakata,Juugo dan Suigetsu berjalan searah denganku.

"Nii-chan,kenapa aku kok selalu ditinggal latihan sih?" Katanya yang hanya berjalan dengaku.

"Hehe,maaf ya?.Mau bagaimana lagi,itu sudah 'kan masih bisa _sms_-an dengan teman Utakata-san yang lain!"

"Haaahh,,ndak seru kalau tidak sama Nii-chan!" Katanya dengan lucu.

"Hihihi,bohong!" Kataku sambil tertawa.

"Karin-chan,ayo pulang!" Teriak Sosori-san.

"Iya Sasori-saannn!.Nah,Utakata-kun,saya pulang dulu ya?.Oh ya,apa nomor handphonemu ganti?"

"Tidak,aku ..!" Katanya tersenyum lugu.

Saat aku dan Sasori-san sampai di rumah ibu,begitu berbeda dengan rumahku bersama ayah di damai dan aku dan Sasori-san memasuki dalam rumah,disitulah Ibu menyambut kedatangan kami. "Selamat datang!" Kata ibu tersenyum pada kami. "Ayo masuk!" Kata Sasori-san menggandeng tanganku.

Aku begitu bahagia,seakan keluargaku berkumpul kembali,walau aku tahu itu sudah tidak mungkin lagi.

Lalu Ibu menyiapkan malam malam untuk kami semua.

"Ibu,sudah lama sekali kita tidak makan malam bersama seperti ini?" Kataku sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Iya Karin,apa kabar ayahmu?" Kata Ibu dengan lembut.

"Baik,sekarang ayah sedang ada di Brazil!.Ayah bilang,selama dia di Brazil,aku harus tinggal bersama Ibu dan Nii-san di Jepang." Terangku.

"Ayah sudah lupa pada kami semua,Karin!" Sahut Sasori-san.

"Ah?"

"Ayah tidak pernah menjenguk kami,atau bahkan hanya kemari sebelum keberangkatannya ke Brazil!." Terang Sasori-san kembali.

"Ta,tapi!, Ayah bilang dia sering ke juga sering..."

"Tidak!, itu semua bohong!. Ayah lebih mementingkan pekerjaannya dibanding kita..!" Bentak Sasori-san memukul meja,sembari meninggalkan ruang makan. Sasori-san yang marah langsung mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Sasori-kun..!" Teriak Ibu.

Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti yang yang harus kupercayai,Ayah atau Sasori-san?. Apakah ayah benar-benar sudah tidak peduli atau bahkan melupakan kami?.

Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?, aku tidak bisa hanya diam menyepi dalam ketakutan terus menerus.

BERSAMBUNG

_ oOo _

**Mohon direviews ya semua..!^^**

**Saia masih pemula,jadi butuh masukan dan kritikan. aneh bin ajaib ini semoga bisa menyenangkan semuanya,terima kasih banyak...!^^**

**~menghilang~**


End file.
